


Shock Me

by stony1998



Series: Sexy, Cute, or Angsty One-Shots [13]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crying Loki, Electricity, Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, M/M, Oblivious Tony, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Sex Gone Wrong, Sex Toys, Thor mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony1998/pseuds/stony1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries something new on Loki. The result isn't as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock Me

"Now may I know what we're doing Anthony?"

Loki smirked haughtily, despite the fact that he was now bound to the bed, spread wide and exposed. He had a blindfold covering his eyes, leaving him blind and vulnerable. 

Tony laughed, traveling a hand up Loki's thigh and stopping just inches from his cock which was already hard and waiting. "No, I told you it was a surprise."

"I don't take kindly to surprises." Loki said with a slight frown.

Tony hummed in acknowledgment. "Yes I know that. But you'll have to deal with it for me."

Loki sighed, although he smiled. "Yes, quite the burden may I remind you. It best be worth it."

Tony chuckled, taking his hand away from the god and walking over to his closet. He grabbed an electrical unit and some leads and then returned to the bed. He pressed the leads in various areas of Loki's body. His thighs, his legs, his hips, and his arse.

Loki made a confused noise in the back of his throat. "What is this?" He asked cautiously.

Tony stepped back, returning to the closet to grab an electric dildo and walked back over. He laughed softly. "You'll find out." He connected the leads to the box. "Are you ready?"

"How can I be when-"

Loki cut himself off as Tony turned the box on to its second level. He jerked slightly and then stilled, tensing. "Anthony what-"

Tony turned the level up once more and Loki gasped loudly. After overcoming the shock he tugged at his bonds. "Anthony stop this now."

Tony smirked. "We haven't even gotten to the good part!" He replied, picking up the dildo.

"Anthony I am-"

Tony turned on the dildo and pressed it to Loki's thigh. The god yelled in shock and pain, then tried to move away from it. Tony chose that time to turn up the electrical box, making the god scream. 

"Please! Anthony, enough!"

Tony smirked, moving the dildo higher, towards Loki's exposed and ready hole. "Aw what's wrong Loki?"

"Anthony don't." Loki spoke lowly, trying to control his emotions and yet yanking at his bonds, chaffing his wrists and ankles. "Anthony stop, please, enough!"

"What's wrong Loki? Scared of a little electricity?" Tony asked, finally moving the dildo to Loki's hole. 

The god screamed in pain and began to cry in humiliation. "ASGARD!"

It took a moment for the word to register in Tony's mind. Once it did he dropped everything, turning off the box. He began to untie Loki, the god still crying and curling into himself once he was freed. 

Tony noticed then that his wrists and ankles were red and irritated, and his cock had already flagged. 

"Loki, baby, are you okay? I'm sorry, what do you need?"

Loki was still crying, trying to hush himself and calm his breathing. Tony reached out, going to soothe him. Loki flinched away and Tony pulled his hand back, hurt.

After a few moments Loki had calmed himself and turned away from Tony, hugging himself. Tony sat behind him, unsure of what he could do. "Loki-"

"How could you think I would enjoy that?" Loki asked in a soft, hoarse voice. "What gave you the notion?"

"I'm sorry." Tony said, keeping his voice low. "You've enjoyed everything else I showed you. I figured this would be the same."

Loki turned to Tony slightly. "Electricity Anthony?"

"...Yea?"

Loki stared at him for a few more moments and then turned away. "You are an incredibly dull creature. Had I won you would've made a terrible slave." 

Tony laughed slightly. "Yea well-" He paused for a moment. "Oh my god Loki I'm so sorry."

"Finally realized then?"

"I really didn't mean to do that to you, I swear. I'm so sorry."

Loki continued to stare at the wall in front of him. "It is nothing. Forget it."

"No, it was something. I should have realized electricity would make you think of... well lightening."

"Yes. And of what follows."

Tony was silent for a few moments and then remembered what he had said, where he had heard that phrase. "Fuck!"

"Yes you're an idiot and incredibly dull although they claim you're a genius. You are forgiven."

Tony lay down behind Loki, enveloping him in his arms. He kissed his neck lovingly and stroked down his sides. "I'm so sorry Loki. No more surprises."

"Thank you." Loki said softly, relaxing into Tony's hold. "And thank you for understanding."

"I'm sorry I hadn't noticed before, when we first began."

"No need to apologize, heart. You are forgiven."

"I love you Loki." Tony said softly, settling in his hold. 

"And I suppose I'm more fond of you then most Anthony." Loki replied, closing his eyes and relaxing into the safety of his lovers arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating again next week. It's my birthday on the 11th so it's a birthday present for me and for you! Hope you enjoy, leave comments, kudos, and prompts darlings.


End file.
